


When the Dream ends

by 3laxx



Series: Dreams [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidents, Amity Blight Angst, Amity Blight Has a Crush on Luz Noceda, Angst, Angst and Romance, Awkward Romance, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Blood and Injury, Boscha Needs A Hug (The Owl House), Dense Luz Noceda, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Hurt/Comfort, Luz Noceda Angst, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Luz Noceda has ADHD, Nightmares, Panicking Amity Blight, Protective Amity Blight, Serious Injuries, Teen Romance, Touch-Starved Amity Blight, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3laxx/pseuds/3laxx
Summary: Amity changed in the little bathroom that was attached to the room, before emerging and deadpanning at Luz giggling.“This isn’t funny.”“It’s a little funny!”---After the grudgby accident, Luz begins her recovery, Amity gets a bad case of the Gay Panic TM and everyone adjusts to the grueling reality of how badly accidents can actually go.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Dreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190666
Comments: 28
Kudos: 156





	1. Second Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Read "In Your Dreams" first as Part 1, since this is Part 2!
> 
> I decided to cut the short story "In Your Dreams" where I originally intended to and finish it off there, and just put it into a series and put all following headcanons in here!  
> This story is also rated mature because I will write flashbacks of the accident, so I'll eventually even change it to explicit.  
> But yeah! Have fun reading!

The next day, Amity and Luz only woke up late.

But Amity wouldn’t care. She only snuggled closer to the other girl and felt Luz nuzzling her nose into her hair, smiling. She didn’t know if humans usually kept friendships as physically close, but she didn’t mind as well. After all, she was just glad that she could snuggle with Luz that way. It felt so different than when the twins messed with her or took her into hugs.

Snuggling.

She had never done that yet, honestly. She had never _snuggled_ like that. This was completely new for her, especially for a few hours. The longest she had touched someone was for a few minutes, maybe ten at most. She didn’t even think she had touched anyone for that long when she had been a baby witchling.

Luz slowly moved around a little, then she looked up to her friend and smiled when their eyes met.

“Hey, slept well?”

“Better than ever.”, Amity admitted before sitting up and stretching, earning a jealous gaze from Luz. She had been told not to move too much yet, so she had to stay put and wasn’t allowed to stretch. Amity gave her a sympathetic glance but Luz quickly brightened up again. And lifted her hand.

“Poke!”, she exclaimed and bopped Amity’s exposed tummy with her finger, causing the young witchling to immediately turn bright red again and topple backward and off the bed, yelping loudly before a loud thud sounded.

Luz winced and rolled over to look where Amity had fallen, meeting the witch’s tomato face and her arms frozen all over the place when she furrowed her eyebrows.

“… Sorry… I didn’t think you’d react so extremely. Are you okay?”

“Yep!”, Amity responded a little too loudly, laughing nervously, “I’m alright, everything is okay!”

Luz smiled as Amity got back up, but when the witchling’s gaze fell back on the clock she yelped again.

“My parents are going to kill me! I can’t even go to school late now, I’m in my pajamas!! What do I do?!”

Luz, still lying on the bed, groaned when she rolled back over and looked up to the panicking girl, grimacing.

“You could text Eda and ask her to sneak you into the manor?”

Amity switched from panic to planning and nodded, “Right, right. I can do that.”

“Or you could just skip.”, Luz grinned, then Amity looked up at her.

“But I never skip.”, the girl furrowed her eyebrows and summoned her scroll phone, huffing, “And Boscha is returning today, I wanna talk to her.”

“Okay, yeah, that’s valid.”, Luz began and tried to sit up but quickly, a short pain rippled through her back and she fell back into the sheets with a grimace, causing Amity to look up and make the scroll phone vanish with a poof.

“Luz! Are you okay? Eda told me not to let you get up!”, she quickly exclaimed and rushed to her friend’s side, putting a hand on Luz’s shoulder to keep her down, “Are you insane?! The healers said your spine was severely injured and you try to sit up?!”

Maybe her tone was a little too harsh, or the pain overwhelmed Luz, but Amity stopped immediately when tears appeared in the Latina’s eyes. She hesitated.

Oh no.

“Luz, I didn’t mean-…”, she started, but her friend shook her head, effectively cutting her off, “I-I’m sorry…”

The teenager took some time to breathe again, then she placed a soft hand on hers that Amity still kept on her shoulder, not wanting her to move again.

“I-It’s fine-… Just let me breathe for a moment…”, she finally winced and kept her eyes closed, her breath coming in pants, “D-Don’t be sorry. I’ll be okay.”

She slowly calmed down again, then she sighed. Amity knew immediately that school was off for her today. Luz was in pain and needed her, and she wouldn’t just go.

With one hand she summoned her scroll phone again and texted Boscha to let her know that Luz was awake and would be okay with her visiting, and Willow and Gus to invite them over for the afternoon. Eda was probably already on her way.

“Just keep it down for now, Luz. It’ll get better again. You just need some time.”

The girl slowly felt the pain subsiding and nodded once more, then Amity focused back on her phone to ask the twins to send her some clothes, and sure enough, their skills in Illusions were unparalleled. A few clothes were immediately delivered to her by an illusion of a delivery boy by Emira, who had snuck into the manor, grabbed some of her clothes, and ran to the Healer’s Coven unseen by her parents.

Amity changed in the little bathroom that was attached to the room, before emerging and deadpanning at Luz giggling.

“This isn’t funny.”

“It’s a little funny!”

The witchling rolled her eyes when she sat back down on the chair next to Luz’s bed, trying to slump so Luz wouldn’t be able to mock her but the girl gestured for her to straighten up again, “No, no, lemme see!”

She should’ve never trusted Ed and Em with getting her new clothes. Of course, they’d pick the most embarrassing stuff they could find. In this case, it was an old hoodie Ed had given her as a present for her 12th birthday. At least they had picked some normal orchid leggings.

Amity groaned when she straightened up again and pulled the hoodie so that Luz could read what was on there. Ed had gone all the way to make a print of a very badly drawn Amity holding a peace sign.

“ _Simply be witchling_?!”, Luz giggled and Amity couldn’t deny the tiny blush she felt when she looked away and pursed her lips, “Whose idea was that? That is horrible!”

Groaning, she slumped again and rolled her eyes.

“Ed’s. He’s been bugging me to wear that hoodie for almost 3 years now.”, Luz still grinned, making Amity’s face go completely red, “Another word and I’ll leave right now!”

Luz didn’t need any words, though, making the girl squirm and sigh exasperatedly, crossing her arms.

“Stop. Don’t do that.”

“Don’t do what?”, Luz smirked at her, the grin still not having left her face. She couldn’t deny Luz being extra adorable right now.

“Don’t stare at my hoodie. You’re just being mean right now.”

Before Luz could say something soothing, though, Eda barged in and the playful banter was forgotten.

“Hey, kid! I’m glad you’re feeling better!”

King hurried after Eda and jumped on Luz’s bed, before curling in on Luz’s stomach.

“I didn’t worry about you at all.”, he stated and Luz laughed, ruffling his fur.

“Of course not, King.”

It wasn’t long until Willow and Gus came to visit as well, telling them that Boscha had looked a little tired in school but was okay otherwise. She just didn’t want to visit yet. They assured Luz, though, that Boscha was going to be fine and that she just didn’t want to rush things.

After all, she had taken it pretty bad that she had hurt Luz that way.

* * *

After Willow and Gus had left, Amity was just finishing up her homework that Willow and Gus had picked up from a classmate, and Eda and King packed their things up as well.

Luz’s eyes went wide at that, and she almost sat up again but remembered the pain before, so she stayed put.

“Eda, are you going back to the Owl House?”

Her mentor grimaced at that and shrugged, nodding.

“I wanna sleep in my nest, kid. I’ve been here for the last few days, I really need my house back now, especially since you’re awake and okay again.”

The human pouted at that and shook her head, “But Eda, I don’t wanna be alone tonight!”

The older witch deadpanned at that, but the two teenagers could see she was struggling to leave her apprentice alone.

“Kid, you’ll be fine for the night, I’m sure.”, Eda began, then a sinister look snuck into her eyes, “You could ask the Blight kid to stay.”

In an instant, Amity blushed hard again.

“I-I already stayed a night! My parents will kill me anyway, for skipping school! I shouldn’t, really.”

Luz’s puppy eyes weren’t enough to make her reconsider, her parents’ wrath was scarier than Luz was cute. In fact, she should call the twins right now to be picked up.

While Eda and Luz continued discussing, she summoned her scroll phone and called Edric’s phone. Shortly after, her brother picked up.

“Hi, Edric. Could you come to pick me up at the Healer’s Coven? It’s already after dark…”

Her brother lightly chuckled at that, then he seemed to whisper something with Emira, before answering.

_“What do you mean, Mittens? You’re already home.”_

“Hah hah, very funny.”, Amity rolled her eyes at her sibling’s antics, “Come pick me up now, mother and father will be furious enough that I skipped school today.”

Again, her brother’s voice seemed too innocent for her liking when he replied.

_“But you went to school today, Mittens, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”_

This was getting on her nerves.

“Edric, I’m serious, you doofus. Hand the phone to Em.”

He did as she had instructed him to, but Emira sounded just like their brother, making Amity’s anger boil.

_“Hey Mittens, I’d say a thank you would be fitting now, don’t you think?”_

“Don’t play dumb with me. What did you two do?”, Emira and Edric chuckled again in the background and Amity growled.

_“We only saved your nerd butt, little sister! Thank us tomorrow when you’re done flirting with Luz. Oh, and greet that cutie from us! We’re very glad she’s okay.”_

Suddenly, she understood her siblings’ smugness. Oh no, that’d be expensive for her.

“… What do you want for the Illusion spell?”

Again, the twins laughed at each other, as if they had a sinister plan. In fact, they sounded exactly like Eda had looked.

_“For you to become cool and bring home a girlfriend. And now be a dear and go to bed, like your Illusion just did.”_

A click later, Amity almost felt like fainting from all the blood shooting into her face. These smug demons. She turned back to Eda and Luz who were still arguing about whether to leave King here or not when they noticed her having stopped calling. For some reason, Eda smirked.

“My siblings are little snakes and make me stay here.”

“How come?”, Luz asked, looking surprised. She was so sweet and naïve, Amity almost had to sigh.

“They created an Illusion of me so mother and father wouldn’t find out about me sneaking out last night. They kept it up the whole day and it’s in my bed right now.”

Eda chuckled.

“Your siblings are geniuses. I would’ve liked to be able to do that in school.”, she finally admitted and Amity only blushed in a deeper shade of red, while Luz lightened up.

“That means you can stay the whole night?”, she already smiled and Amity just couldn’t stay mad at her siblings. She knew they were just helping in their own, smug way.

“Yea, I suppose it means exactly that.”, she exchanged a small smile with Luz. This was going to be fine, right? She would be fine. She had done one night already! She could do a second!

Eda put all the stuff she had needed to stay here for an extended time in a bag and swung it on Owlbert who was ready in the air.

“Well then, you kids stay out of trouble. Don’t have any fun without me. And you-”, she glared at Luz, “Stay in bed.”

Both of them nodded and waited until Eda had finally wrestled King onto her staff and flown away, then Amity turned back to Luz who was already grinning in excitement.

“Azura Book Club?”, she asked and Amity had to smile at that.

“I forgot Book 5 here when I visited yesterday, we can read that!”

Luz pumped a fist in the air but immediately yelped and let it sink slowly again, causing Amity to drop her small bag that she had originally packed to be picked up, and rush to her side.

“Are you okay?”, she asked, her eyes filling with worry, “Luz, you gotta mind how you move, we want you to get better…”

The Latina nodded slowly, then she sighed and rubbed her shoulder, before testing her toes again. She could still feel them, it had just been a little scare.

“Yeah, I know… Still, I’d like to sit up.”

Amity deadpanned.

“Did you even listen to what I literally _just_ said?”, she asked exasperatedly, spreading her arms in a gesture as if to ask why. Luz managed a strained smile.

“I’ve been on my back the entire time since I woke up… Amity, I just wanna sit for a moment, otherwise I’ll die here. Can you help me?”

Amity flinched at the phrasing and bit her lip. She didn’t know enough about humans. Did they really die when lying on their bed for too long?

“W-Would you-… Really die?”

Luz rolled her eyes at that but smiled, then she shook her head, not wanting to upset her.

“No, I wouldn’t actually die. It’s just an expression. But I’d still like to sit up. Can you prop up your frame here, like back home?”

Amity nodded and got behind the bed, then she grabbed the lever to unhinge the frame so she could prop it up, but hesitated to pull it.

“Are you sure that you can’t get more hurt through that? Like, 100%, absolutely positively sure?”

Luz nodded and looked at her upside down.

“I am _otterly_ sure.”, then she grinned.

Amity shook her head at that, sighing, “You’re unbelievable. Okay, you stay on the mattress until I propped you up as far as it goes, and then you _wait for me_ to help you sit, okay?”

Luz nodded again, this time staying silent at her words. She seemed to concentrate.

“As soon as you feel pain, let me know.”

With that, Amity pulled the lever to unhinge the bedframe and slowly propped it up before clicking it into place at the highest option, then she secured the lever again and walked to Luz’s side to see the girl leaning against the propped-up mattress with a smile.

“That’s already way better. And technically, I’ll do what Eda said, stay in bed.”

Then she slowly lifted her hands, asking Amity to come closer with grabby hands.

“And now help me up.”

The young witchling sighed, then she let her eyes wander over the human’s face. There were no signs of hidden pain. She didn’t seem to be in pain. Apparently, as far as moving her body carefully was concerned, she was okay. But Amity wasn’t too sure about Luz using her own muscles yet.

On the other hand, she had already rolled over without feeling pain.

“Okay. But we do this slowly and as soon as you feel bad, we stop, you got that?”, Luz still made the grabby hands and Amity sighed then, nodding.

She sat down by Luz’s side to carefully wrap an arm around her waist, careful to squish the mattress and not move Luz’s spine too much, before feeling Luz gingerly wrap her arm around her shoulders and them joining their free hands in front of them. It almost felt like when Luz and she had danced at Grom.

“Okay, slowly, on three. One… Two… Three.”

Amity softly pressed her up with her shoulder, taking care not to move or bend her spine too much and minding her back to stay straight, and she pulled with her hand in Luz’s.

Luz panted and sweat formed on her forehead, but she didn’t make a sound when she sat up and finally let their arms sink, still leaning heavily onto Amity but managing to keep her straight back by herself.

For a moment, Luz looked around, then she turned back to Amity, who only then noticed how close they were to each other. Spluttering, she blushed deeply, before coughing and blinking a little too fast.

“A-Are you in pain?”, she finally managed and Luz made a wavy hand. She didn’t know what that meant.

“A little. But it’s fine! That’s just how it feels like to sit after some time of lying in bed. Wow, I am so glad to be sitting right now, I really need that.”, Luz immediately brabbled and the witchling couldn’t help but smile at that.

“Are you sure you wanna stay like that?”

Luz began sweating. So, she was in more pain than she would’ve liked to admit. Amity frowned and brought her free hand up to Luz’s shoulder to get her attention as Luz rested her head on hers.

“Luz, I really think you should lie down.”, she began but the girl groaned and shook her head.

“Just another moment. I-… I’ve been so sick of not moving, I just wanna-…”, another groan. That was the end of the line for Amity.

“Hold on, I’m helping you back down.”

Luz whined at that but she wouldn’t let her talk her out of this. She had to lie back down since her body wasn’t ready for moving too much yet.

Her face was a little more ashen when she sank into the covers and Amity wanted to pull her arm out but Luz kept her close.

“Just-… Just for right now. Stay. Just for this moment.”, the human panted, the sweat slowly subsiding, leaving her skin cooling out.

“Luz-”

“… Just a moment.”, the girl interrupted her and began breathing slower again, much to Amity’s relief. The color slowly returned to her face and she leaned against her friend, completely exhausted, “I just want this moment.”

Amity sighed and let her head rest against her cheek, then she slowly brushed a moist strand of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

In an instant, she froze up, while Luz hummed.

She had not just done that. After watching so many teen romances with Luz, the gesture had stuck with her, but she never thought it’d come to her so naturally. While sitting next to Luz, her arm trapped beneath the girl’s back, half lying, leaning against the mattress, holding her exhausted friend. This had been completely reflexive. Amity slowly pulled back when Luz frowned, huffing.

“Why’d you stop, I liked that-…”, she drawled, more asleep than she was awake by now. Amity, her face now a blaring red, merely gave her a neutral hum and then carefully pulled her arm out to lower the bed back down. By the time Luz was horizontal again, she had regained some of her consciousness to look at Amity.

“Can I get a goodnight kiss like that every night now?”, she asked, her eyes dazed and her words slurring. Amity wordlessly sat down on the chair, opened Azura Book 5, and cleared her throat to begin reading, still shocked from her action and desperately trying to ignore that ever happened but Luz made it clear that she was not interested in making her life easy, “Please?”

Amity concealed another splutter with a cough, then she nodded at her lap, not daring to look up. The book was right in front of her eyes. She could just start reading as she read to the kids, and everything would be forgotten, but once again when she breathed in, Luz picked that exact moment to make her life even harder.

“Thank you…”

Amity finally looked up to meet her gaze and her friend genuinely smiled. The young witchling shyly smiled back before starting to read Chapter 12.

“But the good witch Azura wouldn’t stand down. She had her ally Hecate by her side and she would fight for the good. ‘So be it!’, she called out, ‘If you refuse to leave, we wi-”

“‘If you refuse to leave, we will make you regret that decision!’, and Hecate nodded in agreement.”, Amity rolled her eyes softly, smiling. Luz could recite the book word by word.

“If you want to read?”

But as she had asked that question, Luz had already fallen asleep. Shaking her head, Amity leaned back, adjusted the book, and started anew.

“‘If you refuse to leave, we will make you regret that decision’, and Hecate nodded in agreement. They readied their staffs and-”


	2. Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz takes her first steps again and Amity has a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, with Amity's nightmare, I will be giving her a flashback to her view of the accident.  
> Thus the rating Mature, but I want to put a warning before this chapter again.  
> The nightmare is not necessarily story-relevant and happens in the second half of the chapter. It also eases into it.  
> So if you had enough with Boscha's view of the accident, you can skip not to get triggered.  
> Again, warning for blood and injuries.  
> Have fun reading!

“It’s okay, Luz, take your time.”, The girl by her side mumbled, but Luz was done waiting.

She had spent three days in bed now. And while she had been sleeping even longer!

Luz wanted to get up and the healers had said it was going to be fine if she started exercising again. In the human realm that would’ve taken longer, but luckily for her ADHD, here it didn’t take nearly as long. Thanks to magic. And she was gonna do this now, damnit.

Amity was sitting by her side while Eda propped up the bed, a healer standing by in case something was to go wrong.

Ugh, Luz felt like an old woman.

“I took my time. I wanna get up now.”, she grumbled and rolled her shoulders while waiting for Eda to come back to her side, the older witch having offered to assist Luz to get up again.

They hadn’t told them that Luz had tried sitting before, which was probably for the best, but now after days of testing her feet, legs and spine, she finally wanted to stand up again.

“Take it slow, kid. I’ll be with you.”, her mentor told her, then she grabbed Eda’s hand and pulled herself up, whining slightly when her back started hurting again. This was totally fine, she could do it.

At the next groan, Amity leaned over from the other side of the bed and softly supported her back, making Luz grind her teeth.

She felt like a baby and she knew they all just wanted her to be okay again someday, but she wanted to be okay again now.

“Hold that position for a minute or two, to get used to it again.”, the healer instructed before scribbling something down. Luz nodded and tried not to lean against Eda too much. Sure enough, after a few agonizing seconds, her spine adjusted and the pain faded.

“That’s better…”, she pressed out, before slightly pulling her legs in and attempting to swing them over the edge when the healer stepped in, stopping her right there.

“Hold it a bit longer. You should be able to sit alone, before standing up.”

Luz rolled her eyes but didn’t complain. Instead, competitiveness grabbed her.

“Amity, Eda, let go.”, she instructed, and while the witchling hesitantly obeyed, her mentor didn’t seem to like the idea.

“We’ll wait a little first.”, she shot back, still keeping an arm wrapped around Luz and holding her hand, furrowing her eyebrows, “You’re just as bad as me when it comes to patience.”

Luz had to chuckle at that, then she breathed through.

“Okay then, fine.”

The next few minutes Luz attempted to sit alone but repeatedly fell back against Eda, while Amity came around the bed to sit down by Luz’s legs, her eyebrows furrowed in worry. Luz didn’t like that face on her.

“Stop looking at me like that.”, she grumbled and Amity huffed.

“You stop being in pain, then.”, she shot back, making Luz nod. Fine, she got her.

Finally, she managed to get her muscles working properly again after that many days of lying down, succeeding to sit alone. Eda got up and cheered when Luz was securely sitting on her own, grinning down at her apprentice.

“You can finally sit! Your physical age just went down from 130 to 95.”

Luz rolled her eyes at that and carefully tried out her shoulders, glaring at Eda.

“Hah hah, you’re so funny.”, Luz grumbled at the older witch who just chuckled before sitting down next to her again to help her stand up. Amity got up to allow Luz to turn, then she sat down on her other side to mirror Eda’s position, wrapping an arm around Luz’s back.

“Are you sure you wanna do this, Luz?”

With a smile, the Latina looked over and nodded, determined to pull through with what she had begun.

“Yes.”

With a groan, Luz leant forward, then she put some weight on her feet and slipped off the bed, digging her fists into Eda’s and Amity’s clothes while she adjusted to the new position. With a whine, she straightened up and felt tears slowly welling up in her eyes but she would do this. She would absolutely do this.

Her mentor and her friend held her firmly and kept her standing, since Luz couldn’t stand alone yet. Shakily, she leant against Eda, seeking comfort.

“… I-It hurts so bad…”, she finally pressed out, causing Eda to look over to the healer. He merely nodded.

“It will hurt for the next few days, still. That’s caused by the injury and your bones and muscles having rested for some long.”

Luz gritted her teeth, then she straightened completely and looked ahead, tears flowing down her cheeks. She wanted to do a step.

And she would take it.

Breathing in, she then held her breath and lifted her foot, taking a step forward, closely accompanied by Eda and Amity. This could take a while.

* * *

“Luz, don’t you think you’ve practiced enough yet?”, Amity asked, still keeping her arms around the girl. She could tell her crush was exhausted and she wanted nothing more than for her to lie down and rest.

But the Latina wouldn’t give up. Eda had left in the meantime, and that left Amity with only half an hour to spare until her curfew.

“No, I g-gotta-”

“Luz, seriously, I need to go, too and you can’t just keep being in pain for this.”, the girl didn’t listen to her and took another step, “I swear, I’ll just drop you right here and go.”

A whine sounded from the human and Amity’s heart broke.

“… Okay, okay, I’ll go back to the bed.”

Unwillingly, Luz redirected her steps back to the bed and sat down with Amity’s help, before sinking back down in the covers and lying down on her side, still feeling pain doing that. This sucked so bad, she didn’t wanna be in pain.

“… Do you think Boscha might visit me?”, she asked, not without a certain fear in her voice, while she watched Amity pack her things and get ready to leave. The young witchling turned to her and a small, sympathetic smile grew on her lips.

“I mean-… She might. Why do you ask?”

“W-Will you be there?”, Luz asked slowly, worrying her lip. She wasn’t sure how to approach Boscha and how to handle that the witch had injured her so badly. Of course, Luz knew that she hadn’t meant to but she was still scared. What if Boscha reacted poorly?

And what if it had nothing to do with her reaction but with her face alone? Would she be fine with seeing her?

Amity shrugged.

“I guess so.”, she joined Luz on her bed, brushing a few sweaty strands of hair out of her face to which the human closed her eyes, enjoying the touch, “If you want me to, I’ll be there.”

The teenager smiled, then she looked up to Amity again and sniffled.

“S-Sorry, this is so dumb. I guess I’m just tired.”

Amity hummed and smiled at that, still brushing her hands through her hair and playing with a few baby strands on her hairline.

“It’s not dumb. It’s natural you’d be unsure about that. But I assure you, I already talked to Boscha and she’s very sorry. She went to therapy like I assumed, actually.”

Luz slowly nodded at that.

“I don’t know what happened but it must’ve really shaken her.”

The young witchling shuddered, thinking back to her memories of it, but she brushed it off. If she told her parents she needed therapy, they wouldn’t let her, to keep face. A Blight never showed weakness, and being influenced by this was weakness.

Her parents would only tell her to suck it up and forget about it. To toughen up.

Amity forced a smile, then she leant down to place a feathery kiss on Luz’s forehead, a habit Luz had welcomed happily and introduced it as a tradition whenever Amity would wish her a goodnight.

Luz smiled at that and wished it’d last longer but the witchling already pulled back and softly brushed over her shoulder.

“Don’t worry too much about Boscha, Luz. It’ll be fine once you two talk it out, okay?”, but she couldn’t help it. Her thoughts were racing and she huffed.

“Fine… Get home safely?”

Amity smiled at her and nodded.

“Okay. I promise. You sleep well.”

The human nodded after her, then the witchling already closed the door and left. Luz was alone in her room now, and she felt as lonely as never. A tear slowly rolled down over her cheek but she didn’t know if it was still from the exertion or being left alone now. She closed her eyes and tried to keep as still as possible, so she wouldn’t mess up the hairstyle Amity had given her. And after a few minutes of keeping her eyes closed, sleep wouldn’t leave her waiting for long.

* * *

Willow and Gus agreed, they couldn’t leave Luz hanging, taking up Boscha’s bullying alone. Amity smiled as she raced after them. The plant track witchling would probably call the game back on and Amity was prepared to absolutely kick Boscha’s butt in grudgby if need be. She doubted Gus would want to participate in this game, still, so she would step in and absolutely bring Luz a victory. It was already bad enough that Luz had to take the embarrassment of being Boscha’s target practice.

Amity didn’t want her to be tormented by her so-called friend even more.

They ran back to the grudgby field, Amity now running ahead, but the closer they got the more she missed the action sounding from the field.

Had Boscha and Luz made up?

She furrowed her eyebrows when she got closer, but something seemed wrong. Cat was just flying off, towards the school, and it almost sounded like Boscha was shouting, but no teasing like before. It sounded-… Almost serious.

Which was rare for Boscha, given that she loved to talk in that demanding, bossy tone.

They rounded the last corner and Amity stopped dead in her tracks, yelping, Willow and Gus doing the same. Quickly, Willow lifted her arm to block Gus’ vision, probably the most reflexive and smartest thing to do in this situation. But Amity was seeing what was happening on that field.

Boscha was kneeling on the ground over someone unmoving, barking instructions at Cat, Skara and Amelia, her team. Which were okay. Which meant-

She first recognized the colorful multitrack uniform of Luz, when she looked down to the person Boscha was kneeling over, her hand on their neck while she talked to Skara.

It was Luz. Luz was lying there.

Boscha above her, just looking over.

There was red.

White, seething anger bubbled up in Amity and she leaped.

“BOSCHA!!”

She ran towards them, already preparing to throw whatever her magic offered at Boscha.

The realization only hit when she came closer to the scene. Luz was lying on the floor, half on her side, half on her face, and there was red.

Blood was spreading all over her clothes, her hair was soaked in blood and her face was so red and her clothes were getting all red, her beautiful multitrack uniform. Boscha’s knees and hands were full of red and she was kneeling in her, in Luz’s blood. Amity was furious.

Suddenly, a vine jumped up from the floor, accompanied by others, trapping her. Her glaring eyes met Amelia’s, who still lifted her hands, building a cage around Amity. Her gaze screamed an apology, but Amity couldn’t care, she was focused on Boscha and got ready to summon an abomination.

Boscha didn’t even acknowledge her. She didn’t even look up.

Her hand was seemingly glued to the human’s neck, staying in one certain spot on the slippery, bloodstained skin.

“BOSCHA, YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A WITCH!!”, she screamed, the abomination forgotten now. She was too emotional to even grasp a straight thought, too focused on ripping up Boscha with her bare hands that she didn’t even think about magic anymore. Her hands ripped at the cage but Amelia had conjured some sturdy vines, “LEMME AT HER, AMELIA, I’LL RIP HER UP!!”

Luz looked so horrible, so horrible that Amity almost couldn’t look at her. But Boscha didn’t even care that the blood was everywhere on her, on her hands, sleeves, gloves, uniform. She didn’t even care that Luz was bleeding out.

Amity couldn’t look away, either, though. She didn’t see much of the wound, she was still too far away and Luz’s face was facing her, so she couldn’t see the back of her head. But all her hair was wet, and all her face was red. She looked horrible.

The seething anger had completely taken over her, so much so that she was screaming herself hoarse. Especially when Willow joined the scene and Boscha leaned down as if she was to kiss Luz, her hair getting all soaked from the blood pooling around Luz’s face, before straightening up again and having Luz’s blood run all over her face from out of her hair. Boscha looked terrifying like this.

“DON’T BE A FUCKING COWARD BOSCHA, FIGHT ME!!”, she screamed again, even if her voice was breaking at the tears and sobs building up in her throat, making her voice crack and break off. Her body was on autopilot, ripping on the vines like a maniac and stretching for Boscha no matter what despite being a good two meters away from the scene unfolding in front of her.

“I SWEAR, BOSCHA, I’LL MAKE YOU FEEL SO SORRY!!”

She couldn’t even stop screaming. Couldn’t stop to grasp a logical thought, couldn’t stop.

She still stretched for Boscha, her fingernails turning bloody upon clawing at the vines that held her back. Or for Luz. She didn’t really know what she’d do once she’d reach them.

She’d either attack Boscha or probably try to protect Luz from more damage. But she couldn’t stop raging, couldn’t stop, and she began to think, deep down in her subconscious, that maybe it was better this way.

“BOSCHA, I SWEAR TO THE TITAN I’LL KILL YOU!!”, she yelled when the three girls got ready to roll Luz onto the stretched Willow had created at Boscha’s command.

They were so gentle and careful with her, probably to mind her spine. When Luz rolled onto her back, Amity only then saw how bad the human really looked like. It seemed like she had lost a lot of blood already, blood that was now all over Boscha, Skara and Willow, and her injury just wouldn’t stop bleeding.

Shortly, she asked herself why Boscha hadn’t put anything on it yet, but this thought went under in her murderous rage. Later, she’d understand that Boscha was way too shocked to do everything right.

She wanted to scream more at them, when the grudgby team captain suddenly leaned down and instructed her helpers to hold Luz firmly, while she’d start CPR. Amity couldn’t bring out proper sentences anymore, she just yelled death threats at Boscha and some incoherent insults, when Boscha started to perform CPR on the human. Especially, when she held Luz’s nose close and blew air into her mouth, Amity’s rage was tinged by ugly, green jealousy. She rammed her body against the vines that Amelia still held up, screaming and clawing at everything she could reach, once again stretching out her arms despite being unable to stretch the gap.

She had to reach Luz.

Luz was hurt by Boscha.

She had to beat up Boscha.

A lot of sobs built into her rage now, making her voice break and crack, but she wouldn’t ever stop, not if Luz’s life was in danger. Finally, the Healing professor and the Illusions Professor showed up and took Luz with them to the Healing Coven. That’s when a wave of relaxation went through the girls. Amity couldn’t hold up her screaming anymore as well.

She had by now collapsed against the vines as well, sobbing quietly to herself while exhaustion washed over her.

Luz had looked so horrible. She’d have to face the possibility of her dying, and never coming back and Amity having missed her chance to ever come clean about her feelings. Never ever again she’d see the dumb otter costume Luz loved so much.

Sobs sounded through her head, making her shake and tremble, when she realized Luz was dead, gone, never to return again. She was dead and Amity couldn’t tell her how much she loved her. She wouldn’t see her dumb smile again, wouldn’t be able to snicker at her human expressions and she’d have to say goodbye on her grave.

Titan, that was a hard pill to swallow.

When Willow approached her, she was just strong enough to look up, before everything around her went black-

* * *

With a scream, Amity shot up in her bed. She was drenched in sweat and crying. The hoarseness in her voice was also evidence that she had been screaming in her sleep.

Curling in on herself, Amity started sobbing. She couldn’t do this anymore. She had only had this dream ever since Luz had been brought to the Healer’s Coven. She was exhausted and sad and terrified what this was doing to her.

Shortly after, she felt a familiar scent surround her and Edric climbed into bed with her. Her brother had a light sleep, completely opposite to their sister who could sleep through an earthquake.

Edric softly pulled her closer and cradled her head close, allowing her to curl up against him.

She immediately felt better and her violent sobs turned down into sniffles, until she just breathed against his shirt.

All the while he said nothing. He was probably already asleep again. As deeply as Emira slept, as quickly Edric could sleep. Amity was just grateful he wouldn’t leave her alone during a time like this. She always wanted to apologize to him that she was screaming at night but he always brushed it off, gave her a kiss on the forehead and pulled her close, reassuring her that everything was fine.

Snuggled against the chest of her brother, she quickly found some rest again and even, subconsciously, reached up to bury her hand in his dark green hair. Like she had always done as a little witchling, when she had had nightmares about having to hurt Willow. Her brother had always gotten up and lied back down in her bed, and she had made it a habit to calm herself and bury a hand in his hair.

This was a long time back but she could still immediately feel the relaxation and thus, the sleepiness set in once her fingers were entangled in his soft locks, making her smile.

Unbeknownst to her, Edric was just dozing and smiled as well, when he felt his baby sister seeking for her comfort position since she had just been a baby.

After all, Amity was still just a little girl, wanting to be comforted.

He smiled, then he pulled her closer and pressed a little kiss to her forehead when he was sure she had already fallen asleep, making sure that she could keep her hand in his hair and her other hand against his chest, to feel his heartbeat.

Most of this she did unconsciously, but Amity had always been a snuggly baby, especially with Edric, and he had more than welcomed the unusual warmth in their family. And if she needed his hair and heartbeat to sleep again, he would more than happily allow her those things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked the continuation!


End file.
